Pokémon Jupiter Version / Mars Version / Saturn Version Newsletter
THIS PAGE IS CREATED BY GOLDEN8KING. This is not the page for my Pokémon Jupiter Version / Mars Version / Saturn Version project but rather kind of a news letter that helps me spread the news as slowly as possible as these games are still pretty early in development. So please keep in mind that all of these points have to be viewed as Beta Elements I am planning to include. I am also using Bullet Points to make the text easier and cleaner to read. Oh, and once the real project page is created, this page will be deleted. 'Facts and Information' *These games have a huge space theme. This results in: **The region is named Apollo. **The region being based on Houston and its surroundings such as Sugar Land or Katy. **The games being named Jupiter, Mars and Saturn. **Two NPCs being part of the game's story. These two NPCs are named Armstrong and Aldrin. Both of them used to be the region's greatest scientists. However, Aldrin eventually realized that there need to be bounderies, even for science - something, Armstrong never accepted and so he kept researching the true origins of Pokémon and of their powers. **Armstrong is the region's champion. **The towns and cities being named after the latin names of constellations. **The badges will be named after the eight big planets of our galaxy, the Milky Way galaxy. For example, the fire-type gym leader wll hand out the Mars Badge. All badges will have a circle basis with the planet's astronomical symbol on it. *Daisy Oak has become this region's professor with her grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, visiting her at the beginning of the games. She researches the origins of the Pokémon and of their powers as well, however, keeps her stuff away from Armstrong whom she playfully calls a Mad Scientist. *The story starts out with your grandmother asking you to help out Professor Oak, jr with something. It turns out that she wants the player to go to a neighboring city to pick up Professor Oak, sr, Daisy's grandfather. In order to protect herself, Daisy hands out the player with one of the Starter Pokémon. So, after having picked up Professor Oak, sr. at the airport, the professor notices that the player has a Pokémon so he teaches them how to catch wild Pokémon. Having arrived at her granddaughter's lab, Professor Oak notices that the Pokémon the player had wasn't theirs. However, both professors notice how much the starter Pokémon bonded with the player so they let them keep it. Samuel Oak eventually suggests the player to help Daisy complete the Pokédex. However, Daisy's asssistant Trace disagrees and says that only she should be allowed to help the professor complete her works. So Daisy allows both, the player and Trace to head through the region and complete the dex. *The first gym leader uses Fighting types and is the boyfriend of Daisy Oak. Despite his serious nature, he's pretty clumsy and makes many mistakes. He likes to meditate under a near waterfall. *Team Rocket and Giovanni return as the game's villainous team. This time, Giovanni plans to use the two recently landed comets to conquer the universe. You see, there is a legend about two falling comets which hold great powers no other Pokémon can comprehend. Giovanni plans to awaken that power. Of course, these comets are the game's legendaries. *There will be no Ice-typed trainer or dark-typed gym leader. However, there will be a fire-typed gym. *Caves have Tall Grass now as well which results in no random encounters when you're in caves. *HMs are no longer!! They have been almost never used. Almost every other town and city now has a small airport or a flying-type to take you to a special point outside of towns like the Pokémon League. The player also receives swimsuits instead of Surf. *Dark Tall Grass and Phenomenon will return. However, there will be no Dust Clouds anymore. *Seasons won't return - again. However, there will be a Climate Research Center where you may change your Deerling's and Sawsbuck's form. *Horde Battles will not return. Plus, a new type of battle, the Underwater battle, now is a new type of battle that only allows Water-types to do battle. These battles always happen if you are swimming in a body of water. Strangely enough, if you have no Water type with you, no Pokémon will ever attack you. ;D *Both, Underwater and Sky battles can now be fought online as well. *Aldrin hands out one of the Starter Pokémon of the 6th generation to the player and Trace. However, no-one of the two may decide which one they get. In Jupiter, the player gets a Chespin with the Chesnaughtite while Trace receives a Fennekin. In Mars, the players gets a Fennekin with the Delphoxite while Trace receives a Froakie. In Saturn, the players gets a Froakie with the Greninjite while Trace receives a Chespin. Trace never gets one of the megastones. *The player may receive either a Dome or a Helix Fossil. *'Lacerta City' is the home of the Fire-typed gym. It's the hottest city of the region, just like it's real-life counterpart Sugar Land which has the highest average in temperature in the state of Texas as well as the third-highest average in the US. *Some HMs will be part of the TMs now. This includes Fly, Surf or Waterfall. By the way, the number of TMs will reach the 100 mark this time around. Like earlier, TMs can be taught as many times as you want. *For the very first time in Pokémon history, all eight gyms may be done in any given order. In order to accomplish this, all gym leaders now have eight sets of Pokémon, each on different levels and evolutions, depending on how many badges you already have. Plus, the level of all wild Pokémon as well the levels of other trainer's Pokémon depend on how many badges you have. However, Pokémon will only follow you up to a certain level with no or few badges. For example, once you're Pokémon reach level 20 and you have no badge, they won't follow your commands anymore - kinda like traded Pokémon used to be. Up to Level 25 with two badges, to level 30 with three badges, up to level 35 with four badges, up to level 40 with five badges, up to level 45 with six badges, up to level 50 with seven badges and level 60 with eight badges. Once you defeat the Elite Four and become the new champion, any Pokémon will follow you. *The Battle Frontier return and there will be eight Battle Frontiers. There's a possibility to see familiar faces :) *When you use a plane on your birthday, Skyla, The Highflying Girl from Unova, will fly the plane and even congratulate you personally. What a honour! Plus, other gym leaders, Elite Four and even the Champion will have unique lines. *So far, the Player Search System as well as Super Training will return. The future of PokéMonAmi, however, is still undecided :'( *Rollerskates will return and now fully replace the bicycle. *There's going to be a flying-type and normal-type gym. The normal-type gym is set in a ranch just outside Apollo's counterpart to Katy. The flying-type gym, however, is much more unique as Sky Battles are fought there. So you need to have Flying-types with you, too. The normal-type gym leader will hand out the Mercury Badge. *The covers now showcase the silhouettes of the respective starter Pokémon's final evolution in front of the respective planet. So the Jupiter Version has the Grass starter, the Mars Version has the Fire starter and the Saturn Version the Water starter. Similar to the 1st gen games. *Which member of the Cosmic Trio you receive no longer depends on the Version you play but on the decision you make during the last story arc (mostly in the "dungeon" you have your final battle with Giovanni at). *The routes of the Apollo Region won't use any counting system whatsoever. Instead, they'll use names similar to Kalos' routes that had both, a number and a proper name. Again, just like towns and cities, the routes will be named after single stars or comets. *There will be at least another Trio whose members are version-exclusive. Bringing together all three of such trio is rumored to create some sort of event. *Iron Fist is a new item found in the wild but only twice per game. It increases the holder's phy. attack by 40%. Plus, trading a Whirlipoed while its holding that item will make it evolve into a Poliwrath having Huge Power ability. *Changing your character's clothes returns but now, it's much bigger this time around. For one, clothes shops are now integrated into the Pokémon Center and each town has seven different pieces of each clothing - one for every day. Clothing will also reference other Nintendo franchises such as Mario, Zelda and Metroid. Plus, you can now choose the height of your character, too. Plus, you don't always have to wear a hat. Also, there are a lot of different hair styles and colors this time around. In fact, there are so many that you may choose them from a Fashion Magazine. *And there will be a new Safari Zone. However, it's rather a mix between Safari Zone and Friend Safari. This Safari Zone has a total of 100 Pokémon available. However, only five of them are there right away. With every friend you make, two potentially new Pokemon join. However, it can happen that you get guys you already have. So, this Safari Zone works this way: There are five areas to explore: Forest, Beach, Mountain, Swamp and Volcano. Like in XY's Friend Safari, you may use your own Pokeballs and all of the wild Pokémon are at lv.30. For example, there are mostly Ground- and Fire-types in the Volcano area while the Beach area mostly has Flying- and Water-types. Oh, and I forgot to mention that this Safari Zone functions as a Friend Park, too. Yep, this zone has a function that allows you to transfer your Pokemon from older games onto this game. However, you have to catch them, too. Luckily, only the transfered Pokémon will appear until all of them have been caught. And last but not least, wild Pokémon caught here have a 50% chance of having their Hidden Ability. *The first gym is Fighting-type-themed. The gym has a dojo-esque look to it and it is pretty standard. There's one main hallway with small bodies of water at its sides. Since the gym itself is set near a waterfall, there are two waterfalls in this gym. Plus, there are multiple plants. The main point of the dojo is pure luck: At the edge of every trainer battle, you need to choose between two doors, one has nothing and the other one has the opponent. If you choose the opponent, they'll battle you. If you choose the empty door, you may progress without a battle. The gym leader is named Louis and uses two fighting-types. He gives out the Mercury Badge. *The effects of burning, frozen and asleep can now be destroyed by using any physical move on the Pokémon. This can also be done by the affected Pokémon itself. The same goes for moves such as Leech Seed or other trapping moves. *New Pokeballs! There will be nine new Balls. For one, there are the Male Ball which works best on male Pokémon, the Female Ball which works best on female Pokémon and the Neutral Ball which works best on genderless Pokémon. Then we have the strategy balls, the Power Ball, the Rock Ball, the Mind Ball, the Mediation Ball, the Heart Ball and the Speed Ball. Each of them give an extra point to a certain stat when leveling up. The Power Ball increases Phy.Attack, the Rock Ball Phy. Defense, the Mind Ball Sp.Attack, the Mediation Ball Sp.Defense, the Heart Ball HP and the Speed Ball Speed. So instead of having just +3, there are +4 for the stat the Ball the Pokémon is in influences. Oh, and the Strategy Balls have the Catch Rate of a normal PokeBall. *Hatching eggs works differently now: You still give two of your Pokemon to the Daycare and still need to wait a bit but now you can have the egg analysed at the Daycare, too, showing you what Pokemon is gonna hatch, what its nature is gonna be, what its ability is, what its gender is and what its moves are. You may also have the Altaria of the Daycare Couple hatch the eggs but that takes a bit longer than it usually does. *After you beat the main game, you can challenge the gym leaders for the SilverBadges. You can, however, challenge the gym leaders in any given order when challenging them for the Extra Badge. Once you have all Silver Badges, you may challenge the Elite 4 and Champion for a Rematch. Once you defeated the Champ again, you may challenge the gym leaders for the GoldBadges. Once you have them, you may challenge the Elite 4 and Champion for another Rematch. *In the north-east of the region, there's a deserted power plant that is home to many extraterrestrial Pokémon. Team Rocket broke into the Power Plant and uses its underground base as their head quarters. The place is named Area 15 in reference to Area 51. The first battle against Giovanni takes place here. It's also where Team Rocket researches the meteorites. *'Here are the types the gym leaders will be using:' *Fighting - Mercury Badge *Water - Venus Badge *Normal - Earth Badge *Fire - Mars Badge *Flying - Jupiter Badge *Ghost - Saturn Badge *Ground - Uranus Badge *Steel - Neptune Badge *'Here are the types the Elite Four will be using:' *Rock *Poison *Fairy *Grass *There is going to be another new item called the Switch Receipt. The Pokemon that is wearing this item won't be hit by an attack in the round it was switched in for another Pokémon. This doesn't count if the Pokemon is switched in for a defeated teammate or is the Pokémon that opens the battle. *'Rainbow Scale' and Broken Scale are two new evolution items. The Rainbow Scale has a more edged form and doubles the chance of Cute Charm happening to 60%. A Luvdisc that carries this item evolves into Ladybow when traded. Broken Scale on the other hand has the form a broken heart. It prevents the wearer from falling in love. A Luvdisc that carries this item evolves into Kipaway when traded. 'Locations' *'Aquilia City': A small bay town that is where most people arrive at the region. It has a large airport and is the first real city to be visited by the player. It's located at the east of the region and has a rather warm climate with many sunny days. It's well-known for the laid-back lifestyle of its citizens and most people here are tourists who simply enjoy themselves on the beach. *'Leporia City': Is a small town surrounded by the tall mountains of the south-east of the region. The only way to get here is though the Splashin' Falls cave, a cave that is said to surround the town. Leporia, in fact, is famous for being the place where many scientific discoveries were made, especially discovering old fossils. It is also fairly well-known for the many rivers and streams that flow through the city. The highest building in this hilly town is the local gym, run by Louie, the first gym leader you encounter. However, when you first come to Leporia City, he is nowhere to be found but medidates under one of the many nearby water falls. *'Bavolia City': A small town in the north-west of the Apollo region. It's pretty rural there and most of the townspeople are farmers. A lot of Cattle-like Pokemon like Miltank, Sunflora and Mareep can be found here. The town is based on Katy and it is, so far, the only city without a gym. However, there's a gym on the route near Bavolia City and is considered to be the Bavolia Gym. Hugo, the self-proclaimed greatest farmer in all of Apollo, owns the gym and uses his best friend, his Tauros, in battle. 'Characters' *'Daisy Oak': The granddaughter of the well-known Professor Oak. She follows in her grandfather's footsteps and has recently moved to the Apollo region in order to help research the mysterious meteorites. She dreams of being at least as good in her expertise as her grandfather which is why she hands out the Apollodex to young trainers. *'Professor Samuel Oak': Daisy's grandfather and a well-known Pokémon Professor. He comes to the Apollo region to visit his granddaughter but gets caught up in an experiment that may threaten the entirety of the world ... *'Trace' is Daisy's self-proclaimed, eleven years-old assistant and is rather an annoyance than a help. She is very clever-clever and thinks very low of everybody but herself and Daisy. When she finds out about the player receiving an Apollodex and may travel the region on Daisy's request. She eventually gets her own Dex and chases after the player in a constant trial to beat him/her. She owns a Purrloin. *'Louis': A martial artist who only uses his strength to protect himself or others. Despite his calm and peaceful demeanor, he is pretty clumsy and makes many mistakes. He usually meditates beneath a waterfall near the town and is Daisy's boyfriend. He is the gym leader of Leporia City and hands out the Mercury Badge. *'Hugo': At first glance, Hugo seems very intimidating and harsh but soon turns out to be quite a nice guy. He cares for his Pokémon deeply but also helps out his fellow farmers over at Bavolia City. He is the leader of the Bavolia Gym and his farm is the gym. He is the third gym leader the player faces and hands out the Earth Badge. *'Giovanni': A mysterious figure that always lurks in the shadows and seems to have eyes and ears all around the region. His ultimate goal is to use the power that the three mysterious meteorites contain to power his army of illegally caught Pokémon and take over the world. He is always responsible for Experiment Z. *'Mewtwo': A legendary Pokémon of the Kanto region that seems to be always there when it is most needed. It seems to have a past connection to Team Rocket. Could it be that it is the Mewtwo from the first movie? Whatever it is, it seems to be on the player's side. 'New Pokémon, Megas and more!' *I'm pretty excited to announce that there will be a new kind of evolution: The Missing Link-Evolution. This evolution allows an already existing Pokémon to evolve into another already existing Pokémon that wasn't possible before. For example, there have always been these rumors and speculations that Venonat was meant to evolve into Butterfree and Metapod into Venomoth. Well, Venonat now also may evolve into a new Pokémon called Sugnat next to Venomoth. Doing so will allow Sugnat to evolve into Butterfree. Vice versa, Metapod now has the possibility to evolve into either Butterfree or Venomoth. So what plus side does it have for a Butterfree to having been evolved from a Venonat and a Sugnat? Well, for one, it may have different moves it never could have learnt before. Plus, the growth of stats is different resulting in different stats. Another example is from Carvanha to a not yet named landshark-like Pokémon to Garchomp. This results in this Garchomp possibly knowing moves like Ice Fang or Aqua Jet, something it couldn't learn before. However, also its ability may change. *There's also new way of evolution. Let's take Slowpoke for example. It may evolve into Slowbro or Slowking. However, both of them now receive one and the same evolution. This, again, results in a different stats growth, moveset and potentially ability. *However, there's one last thing I wanna talk about: Reawakened Forms. In this generation, every Fossil Pokémon (except for Aerodactyl because of its mega form) receives one of these forms. However R-Forms, as I like to call them, aren't real form, they are more of an evolution. R-Forms show the true original appearance, ability, stats and typing of a Fossil Pokémon. Therefore, most of them lose their Rock type and get another one instead. For example, giving an Omanyte the Key to the Past item makes it evolve into R-Omanyte. You may also give Omastar the item and make it R-Omastar. However, R-Omanyte also evolves into R-Omastar. R-Forms may learn different moves. However, R-Forms may not be seen as lasting mega forms. Not every Pokémon becomes stronger with its R-Form. For example, the ability for its fossil form may be better than the one of its R-Form. Or the stats aren't the way you want them to be. Once in postgame, you may receive more Key to the Past items. However, you get only one during the main story. *'Mega-Chesnaught', Grass / Fighting, Ability: Moxie, Phy.Attack+, Phy.Defense+, Spe.Defense+, Speed-, Mega-Chesnaught grows larger and much heavier. Its left hand now is a gigantic shield while its right hand holds a long wooden sword. It has three horns on its head that makes it look like it was wearing a crown. Its shell is much more cape-like and it has a bulkier appearance. It learns King's Shield. *'Mega-Delphox', Fire / Psychic, Ability: Levitate, Spe.Attack+, Spe.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Delphox gets a bit bigger and lighter. The fire in its ears now sparks and burns much more visually. Its got a burning ribbon around itself. it wields two burning sticks for wands and its hovers aboce the ground. *'Mega-Greninja', TBA, will follow later :D *'R-Omanyte', Grass / Water, Ability: Harden, Steadfast, Solid Rock (HA), R-Omanyte's shell now covers almost its entire body and its shell looks much more like a common rock. Bio: R-Omanyte uses its rock-like shell as a camouflage as its flesh is said to be very tasty. Its ability Harden makes its Phy.Defense increase by two stats when it's raining. *'R-Omastar', Grass / Water, Ability: Harden, Steadfast, Solid Rock (HA), Omanyte's shell has become much bigger. So big in fact, that it's impossible for it to move at all. That's why it sucks onto any passerby Pokémon in order to go around. However, its rock is so hard that no power in the world can crack it. And so, R-Omastar's tasty flesh is safe. *'Sloperor', Water / Psychic, Ability: Oblivious, Own Tempo, Regenerator (HA), Sloperor has a much bigger crown and two seashells have bitten him in his two tails. A third one even bit that far that it surrounds its torso. Sloperor is also called the Sleeping King. Only when true trouble is ahead, it'll wake up and unite all Slowpoke people into combating their common threat. Its said to be very smart and never lets itself taken over by emotions. Both, Slowbro's and Slowking's movesets and abilities will be changed in order to make any sense for that Pokémon to exist >.< *'Fishepee', Water / Fighting, Ability: ???, ???, Healer (HA), The very first really new Pokémon in this generation to be revealed. This little fish is based on a swordfish. However, it's still very small and the sword it will one day wield is still small and pretty snub. Bio: The kind-hearted Fishepee tend to swim in groups of around ten and are always protected by a Apierish. They still lack the fighting nature of its evolution. *'Apierish', Fishepee's evolution, Water / Fighting, Ability: ???, Serene Grace, Healer (HA), In contrast to Fishepee, Apierish's body has become thinner and longer and it now wields a sword on top of its nose that is roughly the same size like ithe rest of its body. Unlike Fishepee, they are more dark blue in color in order to use the dark sea as camouflage. Despite their fighting nature, they are no cheaters but honorable and noble opponents that mostly fight to protect others. You have got to have done something completely insane to make such a kind-hearted Apierish mad. Like Fishepee, it's extremely fast but also has a great Phy.Attack stat while it lacks defense. *'Leafsoo', Grass / Flying, Ability: Fresh Breeze, Effect Spore (HA), Not the big floating leaf is the Pokémon but the small ant that is struggling to hold onto the leaf is. Bio: Nobody knows how or why all of the Leafsoo have a gigantic leaf with them but some theories that it may serve the new-born Pokémon as food. Leafsoo, unlike its evolution Leafloa, have no control about where the leaf takes them. It has one of the weakest physical attack stats while its special attack stat is pretty average. However, it's biggest stat is its speed which can even be increased significantly by Fresh Breeze. *'Leafloa', Leafsoo's evolution, Grass / Flying, Ability: Fresh Breeze, Effect Spore (HA), While the actual Pokémon, in comparison to Leafsoo, has grown, its leaf stayed the same. Bio: Leafloa are known to be pretty clever and expierenced Pokémon. Despite their rather fragile appearance, they are pretty tough. With their leaves, many of them have traveled the globe and have become very smart and quick. While their defense stats nor their physical attack stat are impressive, their special attack stat, HP and speed are. *'Sugnat', Venonat's Missing Link evolution and Butterfree's Missing Link prevolution, Bug / Poison, Ability: Compoundeyes, Tinted Lens, Analytic (HA). Sugnat has Venonat's body with two pairs of hands and a pair of fly-like wings. Bio: Every farmer's nemesis, these infamously annoying Pokémon feed from crops and therefore, ruin the harvest. Butterfree that evolved from it will have Sugnat's abilities. *'Mega-Sunflora', Grass / Fire, Ability: Overcoat, Sp.Attack+, Phy.Defense+, Sp.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Sunflora's petals ae red and yellow in color making it seem as if they are on fire. It's face remains yellow with its upper body and leaf-like arms remain light green while its lower body and feet are brown now and have visible but functionless roots. *'Mega-Wobbuffet', Psychic, Ability: Drowsiness, Sp. Attack-, Phy.Attack-, Phy. Defense-, Sp. Defense-, Speed-, Mega-Wobbuffet grows larger and thinner. It has two pairs of arms and that are knotted together making it unable to use them. It has a large pendulum as a ponytail and a tail similar to normal Wobbuffet's. *'Natsur', Water, Ability: ???, Similar to the other members of the Cosmic Trio, this dog-like entity hovers thanks to a small planet it is more of less physically attached to. Legends have it that this Pokemon is responsible for the tides. Its fights with the other members of the Cosmic Trio cause major floods. Its name is composed of the letters of the name Saturn. *'Mega-Golduck', Fighting / Psychic, Ability: Swift Swim, Phy.Attack+, Sp.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Golduck has become smaller, thinner and much more faster. Thanks to its Ability Swift Swim, it can move very very fast during the rain. It has grown a huge rivalry between it and the Greninja species. Some researchers even suspect that the mega-evolution of one could have influenced the mega-evolution of one another. *'Mega-Dragonair', Dragon / Psychic, Ability: Magic Guard, Sp.Attack+, Sp.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Dragonair becomes much larger and it grows some sort of wings that it uses to dive underwater. Its beauty and gracefulness is only rivaled by Milotic. *'Dugboss', Ground / Dark, Ability: Bodyguard, Arena Trap, Sand Force (HA), Dugboss consists of the huge and fat Dugboss itself and six Diglett. Bio: The actual Dugboss is the big, fat on in the middle. It controls its Diglett with a serious glare. It has Attack Order, Defend Order and Heal Order as its signature moves. *'Tranquill', the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, receives a Missing Link evolution in form of Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. This due to Unfezant's and Skarmory's very similar body shape. As such, this Skarmory will learn moves like Sky Attack or Feather Dance naturally. In order to make it evolve into a Skarmory, you need to give it a Meat Coat and evolve it to lv. 32 or higher. *''Unknown Bug, Bug / Grass, Ability: Run Away, Swarm, Leaf Guard (HA), this little bug uses a leaf that is at least the double the size of itself. It uses the juice of berries to draw huge eyes on the leaf to scare away enemies. It is, despite its threatening appearance, a very scared and easily scared off bug type. *'Unknown Bug', Bug / Fairy, Ability: Inner Focus, Rivalry, Leaf Guard (HA), one of the biggest bug types you can encounter. It has become a graceful and deadly fighter that protects its home and its people to the death. It isn't uncommon to see two of them in a fight to the death. Due to their ability Rivalry, it is safe to assume that these are male and female. They use their hook-like front legs to cling onto trees and roots. They use their wings as a way of showing opposing Pokémon that it's the better one of the two and is much stronger. However, some rumors say that these wings may make them hover over the ground for a few moments. *'Whirliog', Water, Ability: Swift Swim, Damp, Drizzle (HA), Politoed's other prevolution. Whirliog tend to sleep most of the day but have so sensitive ears that they can hear the slightest sound. Despite their constant sleeping, Whirliog tend to be easily scared off and hard to bond with. They are very small round Pokémon with a green tone that is similar to Politoed's. It has a long, whirly antenna on its forehead. Only other Whirliog may read what the different position of said antenna means. Scientists discovered that the "Whirliog-Antenna-language" much more evolved is than ours. *'Whirlipoed', Water, Ability: Swift Swim, Damp, Drizzle (HA), Whirliog's evolution and Politoed's other prevolution. It may evolve into Politoed by leveling up or to Poliwrath by trading it with the '''Iron Fist' item. The Poliwrath that evolves this way has Huge Power as its first ability, so Swift Swim becomes Huge Power. Whirlipoed becomes much more Politoed-like. It now stands on two legs but lacks arms and height. It's known to be rather playful. It likes to play with humans first before it lets itself being caught by a trainer. It is green in color and has a smaller antenna on its forehead due to said antenna being always in its way. Touching the small antenna, however, makes it run away and only those it trusts from the bottom of its heart may touch it - a sign of true friendship. *'Unknown Flower', Grass / Ground (/Psychic), Ability: ???, This is some serious creepy stuff there. A hovering, seemingly lifeless flower. Even the trainers who dare to train it don't know what the actual Pokémon is. A long and expensive research discovered that there is a small Pokémon inside that uses its psychic powers to make the flower and its roots hover. Thanks to its signature move, ???, it is able to change its ground dualtype into psychic and vice versa. *'Unknown Ghost', Ghost, Ability: Hoodie, This small creature may not be good at its stats or moveset but it has its ability Hoodie. Thanks to it, it takes on a special dualtype depending on the ground. For example, if the ground is Grass or Forest, it's a Ghost/Grass type, in Sand and Rocks, it's Ghost/Rock, if it's in a building, it's a Ghost / Normal type. It also learn many different moves. *'Mega-Dusclops', Ghost / Poison, Ability: Fear Feast, Attack+, Sp.Attack+, Defense+, Sp.Defense+, Mega-Dusclops is a lot larger than normal Dusclops. It's roughly twelve feet tall! It seems to be a bag-like creature with eyes on its chest and belly. It also has two hands with one eye each. Fog-like smoke is coming from its entire back. However, this is actually the manifestation of the fear it consumed from those who are unfortunate enough to meet up with it. *'Paras's alternate Evolution', Bug, Ability: Swarm, Thick Skin, Damp (HA), this Pokemon has grown such thick skin that the parasite left its body. In fact, the skin is so thick that its backside has grown big. In order to hold up such a big backside, this Pokémon's back legs have become slightly bigger and especially stronger. Thanks to its thick skin, no nutritions can be sucked from its body. *'Wormby', Normal, Ability: Damp, Wormby is a rather, no actually, a completely useless Pokémon. It only knows Roll-Up and it will evolve at lv. 60! Even more useless than a Magikarp B) *'Wormby's Evolution', Dragon, Ability: Multiscale, Wormby's Evolution is a large sea serpent-like Pokémon. It is many feet long and has four pairs of large wings. Seeing it or even touching it is said to bring fortune and luck for the entire next decade. These carefree and free-spirited creatures are source of a lot of folklores, notable the tale of a man who befriended one of these Pokémon. They lived and caught fish together for many years. However, when others became jealous of their friendship, they killed the man and tried to capture the Pokémon. However, these, according to legend, were turned to stone by the vision of the Pokémon. It took its dead friend's body with it and legend has it that in every body of water, a shrine has been built by the Pokémon in honor of its dead friend. Then, when the Pokémon eventually died, it was greeted by its friend in heavens and they rejoined themselves happily. *'Unnamed Grass/Dark', Grass / Dark, Ability: Hyper Cutter, Strong Jaw, this Pokemon is a small vine-like creature that seems much bigger than it actually is. The thing everybody seems to fear about it are its jaw-like vines that have grown teeth that are tougher than steel. However, even more surprising is that its actually jaws are at least just as strong as its fake ones. It helps keep the biosystem of the rain forest intact by eating old trees that block the path of younger ones. *'Unnamed Ground', Ground, Ability: Rough Skin, Thick Skin, this Pokemon is one heck of a wall. It has a great Phy.Attack and Phy.Defense stat and its Spe.Defense stat isn't that bad either. It's known to be a lone wolf and many specualate that every piece of land is, or at least once was, under the ownership of such a Pokemon. They protect their territory on any cost and are very self-focused. They don't help anybody unless something's in for them. Due to their rough nature, training them is much easier than it seems but it takes a true, loyal trainer to get trough its tough skull. *'Netrica', Steel / Psychic, Ability: Repulsion, High Voltage, this Pokemon is a living magnet. However, only the head-like sphere is the Pokémon. The torsoesque body is liveless. These Pokémon are playing with each other all the time and tend to be stuck together due to their magnetic fields resulting in other Pokémon or humans having to get them away from each other. Its mother have their young sprouses around the head to keep them from running away. *'Magneta', Netrica's evolution, Steel / Psychic, Ability: Repulsion, High Voltage, Again, only the head is part of the actual Pokémon. However, thanks to its magnetic field, it has the seemingly telekinetic powers of bending its "body" making it seem as if the "body" was part of the Pokémon. The four spheres stuck to its head are its children. This mechanism is used keep the children safe until a body for them is found. *'Rams', Fire / Fighting, Ability: ???, this monkey-snake-creature is a true free-spirit. It is very laid-back and avoids trouble. But when it's challenged, it shows off its true power. It can play its planet-like sphere like a basketball and uses it to attack opponents. It's very fast and agile but sometimes underestimates its opponents leading to a serious mistake. It's a member of the Cosmic Trio. *'Mega-Noctowl', Psychic / Flying, Ability: Mental Pressure, Sp.Attack+, Sp. Defense+, Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Noctowl becomes slightly bigger and lighter. It no longer needs sleep and spends its days wandering through the forest and helping other Pokémon out. *'Medoli', Fairy, Ability: Rhythm, a Pokemon based on a musical note. These little creatures love to sing along with other Pokémon like Clingling and Chimecho. The more Medoli, the better their singing becomes and they are able to unleash their whole potential. *'Medoliva', Fairy, Ability: Rhythm, an opera diva based on a clef. They are rather tricky Pokémon that hypnotises Pokémon to do her bidding. Her voice makes everyone, even humans, hypnotised. Only sounds that are louder than Medoliva's voice break the jinx. *'Wiggleog', Bug / Grass, Ability: Sticky Juice, this little ball of leaves is a cocoon that houses the real Pokémon. For most of their time in this status, they stick to tree trunks and sometimes even other Pokémon's fur or skin. This helps the population to be spread far apart. There are many old ways to get a Wiggleog off of you but most of them are just tall tales and the scientists haven't come up with a cure yet. So I guess all you can do is wait until it evolves. *'Waddleog', Wiggleog's evolution, Bug / Grass, Ability: Sticky Juice, emmm ... to be honest, even I don't know how that happened. But it did. And that's just ... just great, you know, the Pokémon has taken physical control over its cocoon and now, it's able to walk on two leaf-like legs and has grown a pair of arms. Waddleog seems to be always grumpy and hungry. If one attitude affects the other one or not is uncertain but it's the horror of all farmers, I can tell you that. An entire field! Destroyed and eaten up by a single Waddleog. *'Waddlepow', Waddleog's evolution, Bug / Grass, Ability: Sticky Juice, as if Waddleog wasn't enough, it even got another evolution! Waddlepow is very much like Waddleog but bigger and worse. It has three pairs of arms and is so strong it can lift and do whatever it wants. And believe me, it does - ALOT! It's like a hurricane but even more destructive. Kinda reminds me of Katamari Demacy to be honest. *'Grass starter', Grass, Ability: Overgrow, Sheer Force (HA), the Grass starter, one of the three Pokémon you can get from Professor Oak, jr.. An usually happy Pokemon that, when threated, folds its longer flushy arms/ears around its body and turns its actually fluffy fur into spikes. It hates it when its ears are touched. *'Grass starter 1st evo', Grass, Ability: Overgrow, Sheer Force (HA), the large round thing many people mistake for its eyes is actually a thick cornea. It comes from the many headbutts these Pokémon use to proof themselves in battle. This cornea is also the reason why they are almost blind. Nowadays, they live in mountainous regions and cold climate. This is why their fur is so thick and fluffy. Due to their blindness, many believe them to be stupid but they aren't. *'Ladybow', Luvdisc's and Alomomola's evolution, Water / Psychic, Ability: Cute Charm, Steadfast, Swift Swim (HA), this Pokemon is a femme fatale. She lures other Pokémon into its underwater cave, only to consume its victim's soul there. This makes Ladybow retain its beauty for all eternity. Luvdisc evolves into Ladybow with the help of a Rainbow Scale. Alomomola evolves into it at level 45. *'Kipaway', Luvdisc's other evolution, Water / Fairy, Ability: Oblivious, Soundproof, Rain Dish (HA), the complete opposite to Ladybow. They spend most of their time Linderung around on the ground of the sea and wait for smaller fish Pokémon to believe it's dead and come closer. Once this happened, Kipaway attacks. It's known to be able to survive for millenia and many of them have been around since beginning of time. Luvdisc evolves into Kipaway with the help of a Broken Scale. *'Unnamed Normal type', Normal, Ability: Frisk, Run Away, Natural Cure (HA), this Pokemon is a shy and peaceful forest dweller. When spotted, it folds its long arms around its tiny body and then has the highest defenses of all existing Pokémon. However, its other stats are really really low. Plus, when it's in its default unfolded state even its defenses are very low. So you should be sure to survive the first hit. In order to remain in its folded state, it has to use its signature move, Fold Up, every single turn. *'Clanale', Rock / Psychic, Ability: ???, many mistake this Pokemon for common pottery as it's found deep within ancient ruins. Its telekinetic abilities make people believe the ruins were haunted. This is why Clanale and its evolution, Clascargo, usually act as guardians of the lost culture's treasures. *'Clascargo', Rock / Psychic, Ability: ???, often mistaken for old pottery, this gigantic slug-like Pokemon is an usually feared guardian of ruins. It has great psychic powers and uses them to scare off people. Many millenia ago, it looked more "alive" than it does these days. 'Moves, Abilities and stuff' *'Ability: Harden': During rain, the owner's defense stat increases by two stats. *'Move: Thick Skull', Rock type, physical, strength: 80, accuracy: 100, PP: 10 to 14, the user smashes its thick skull into the opponent breaking through any shields and increase of defense stats. However, also all Phy.Attack increases on the user's side will be ignored. *'Move: Wash', Water type, status, accuracy: 100, PP: 10 to 14, the user cleans itself of any status ailment as well as its side of the battlefield from stuff like Stealth Rock or Spikes. *'Move: Poison Suck', Poison type, physical, strength: - accuracy: -, PP: 10 to 16, The user sucks at the opponent unabling both of them to be swiched out. Over the course of four to five rounds, the opponent receives 1/16 physical damage. When one of them gets poisoned, the effect will be taken over by the other one, as well. *'Ability: Balancing Act': As long as the owner's stats remain unchanged, the power of all special moves will be increased by 50%. *'Ability: Fresh Breeze': The owner is immune against Flying-typed moves. If the owner gets hit by a flying-typed move, its speed stat will go up one stage. *'Ability: Drowsiness': Any opponent will fall asleep within the next turn. Once an opponent is asleep, the owner may use the opponent to attack itself or its partner making this ability best in double battles. Pokémon with abilities that make them never fall asleep will deflect this ability's effect. *'Ability: Bodyguard': Physical moves will be blocked with a chance of 30%. *'Ability: Fear Feast': The owner is immune to Ghost-typed moves. Plus, with every time an opponent is switched out, a random stat of its increases by one stage. This also works with the use of moves like Whirlwind or Dragon Tail. *'Ability: Thick Skin': Immune against all absorbing moves of the opponent. *'Move: Roll-Up', Type: Normal, status, accuracy: 100%, PP: 40 to 48, The user rolls itself together and remains relaxed. Doesn't do anything. *'Move: Sticky Cocoon', Type: Bug, status, accuracy: 90, PP: 15 to 21, The user traps the opponent inside a cocoon that lowers the opponent's speed by 25%. This effect cannot be multiplied by using the move again. *'Move: Pretty Bird', Type: Flying, status, accuracy: 100, PP: 10 to 14, The user shows of its most beautiful feathers in order to intimidate the opposing Pokémon. This increases the user's Sp.Attack and Sp.Defense as well as lowers those stats of the opponent by one stage respectively. *'Move: Sidestep', Type: Normal, status, accuracy: 75, PP: 10 to 14, The user steps sidewards and avoids the opponent's physical move automatically. *'Ability: Repulsion': All Steel-typed moves are reflected and thrown back. The Power is as high as it would have been if it hit the owner. Immune against Steel-types. *'Ability: High Voltage': Paralysed opponents can no longer be switched out as long as the owner is active in battle. *'Ability: Mental Pressure': The Sp.Attack and Sp.Defense increase by one stage with every defeated member of its own team, resulting in a stunning five stages with all other Pokémon defeated. *'Move: Petal Guard', Type: Grass, Status, accuracy: 100, PP: 15 to 24, The user surrounds itself with petals that make up a protective shield. The user can no longer be attacked until the petals are gone. Using moves that are effective against Grass type (like Fire or Ice) destroys them right away, neutral moves take two hits and weak moves require three moves. *'Ability: Rhythm': The strength of a special or physical move increases by 25% with every turn the same move is used. Once another move is used, the chain breaks and the move's strength resets back to normal. *'Ability: Sticky Juice': Once the opponent attacked the owner with a move that makes contact successfully, the opponent can no longer flee with the use of items, moves or natural switching-outs. 'Concept Arts' ' houston_02.jpg|A concept art for the region. Note that the city called "Fire" is its beta name and is supposed to show that the fire-type gym is there. Concept_Natsur.jpg|Concept Art for Natsur mega_delphox_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Delphox mega_chesnaught_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Chesnaught mega_chesnaught_conceptart_2.jpg|Another pic of Mega-Chesnaught ML_Garchomp_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Carvanha's missing link evolution Fishepee_Apierish_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Fishepee (up) and Apierish (down) R-Omanyte_R-Omastar_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for R-Omanyte and R-Omastar - note the in-work Pokemon on the top of the paper sloperor_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Sloperor - note Trapinch's potential missing link evolution Fail_Mega_Greninja_01.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Greninja - still in work Fail_Mega_Greninja_02.jpg|More concept Art for Mega-Greninja Fail_Mega_Greninja_03.jpg|More concept art for Mega-Greninja Hongkong_conceptart_f.jpg|Concept Art for the scrapped region based on Hongkong R-Lileep_R-Cradily_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for R-Lileep and R-Cradily Sugnat_Conceptart.jpg|Sugnat mega_golduck_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Golduck ML_Dragonair_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Dragonair's Missing Link Evolution mega_sunflora_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Sunflora bug_weak_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for an unnamed Bug type bug_weak_evo_conceptart.jpg|. . . and its evolution dugboss_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Dugdrio's evolution Dugboss Whirliog_Whirlipoed_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Whirliog (far right) and Whirlipoed (upper left corner) unknown_flower_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for an unnamed Grass type unknown_ghost_conceptart.jpg|Unnamed Ghost-type Pokémon Orden.png|Early Designs for Apollo Region's Badges Paras_Evo_2_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Paras's alternate evolution mega_dusclops_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Dusclops wormby_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Wormby wormby_evo_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Wormby's evolution venusaur_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for an unknown Grass/Dark type spike_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art first an unnamed Ground type mega_noctowl_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Noctowl Medoli_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Medoli Medoliva_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Medoliva rams_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Rams u_grass_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for an unnamed Bug/Grass type u_grass_evo1_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for the Unnamed Bug/Grass type's first evolution u_grass_evo_2_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for the unknown Bug/Grass type's 2nd evolution grass_starter_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for the Grass starter grass_starter_1_evo_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art of the first evolution of the Grass Starter kipaway_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Kipaway ladybow_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Ladybow normal_conceptart_2.jpg|Unnamed Normal type (Fold Up form left, default form right) clanale_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Clanale clascargo_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Clascargo houston02_1.jpg|New Apollo region ' Category:Newsletters